


Unhuntable 2

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Cars, Movie: Planes: Fire & Rescue, Murder, Other, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Seriously I don't know what the hell this is.I started to write this Bc I had an idea but... Idk.This isn't even related to my first story "unhuntable"It's just some stupid Cad/Blade stuff.Mostly it's just Blade suffering in the middle of nowhere.I'm too tired and sad to edit this so i'm sorry for errors /:
Relationships: Blade ranger/ Cad spinner
Kudos: 3





	Unhuntable 2

Blade was doing his regular evening patrol. it was autumn and therefore a hunting season. Everything seemed normal at first  
The deer population had spiked up quite high in those last 2 years.  
After few minutes of cycling above the landscape Blade noticed something strange.  
There seemed to be a large Spring powered, steel jaw trap between the woods, near the road where the campers usually moved around.  
"wait a minute… aren't these illegal.."  
Blade though to himself.  
He decided to get a closer look, there was a clearer area near the trap and the helicopter thought that this might be a good place to land.  
Foolish mistake..  
Blade made his landing successfully to take a closer look of this suspicious looking scene, he kept a safe distance, or at least he thought he did, he didn't want to set that devilish thing off by any means. He only inched closer few meters, to his shock he then realized that there was not one but two illegal traps next to each other.  
Blade growled to himself seeing this "fucking sadistic bastards…"  
As much as he hated to do that, he knew had to announce the park superintendent.  
Blade hated Dealing with that stupid white SUV beyond nearly all other things.  
Blade started to back away to turn himself around and rise back to air when suddenly he felt a searing pain near his left landing gear.  
He made a sharp gasp and screamed in pain.  
The scream echoed across the forest but probably not far enough to reach the air attack base.  
The helicopter froze, trying to recover from his shock, he had to get out somehow, he tried to pull himself away only causing more pain to himself, he couldn't get that thing off , no matter how he tried, he tried moving his wheels to wiggle the trap off but uselessly, the trap was too large and too powerful.  
In a last state of hope Blade turned on his radio to call for help.  
"mayday, mayady, Blade here, can you hear me?"  
No answer.  
'maybe the signal is disturbed by something...' he thought to himself.  
"Mayday Mayday, here's Blade, does anyone copy?"  
Still no answer.  
Pretty quickly his subconscious mind starts to tell him scary things - 'The signal must be very shit, or perhaps the radio device is malfunctioning…'  
.  
"no, no it can't be…"  
"MAYDAY MAYDAY, DOES ANYONE COPY?"  
Blade felt a sense of panic starting to creep into his core.  
He tried to move again, no use. He didn't want to use too much force, knowing he would only hurt himself more doing so. But the longer he failed to get contact the longer he started to think it might be his only hope.  
Few hours pass by, the helicopter is shaking, it’s starting to get dark.  
'all aircraft must me on the ground before sunset'  
His mind repeats to him.  
'no, no they are already worried sick, I have to get out of here… they might not notice me from the air, the trees above are too thick..'  
. 'why did I have to be so stupid… I shouldn't have come near here.' 

The helicopter growls to himself

As time passed it only got darker and darker, he turned his light on to give any signs of his location to others, but his whole lower body was covered in mud and most the lights on his sponsons were covered up by the moss and branches on the ground, eventually the sunlight was barely visible behind the thick forest. The helicopter tries to pull himself away, "it will only hurt for a moment, it will get better, I HAVE to get back"  
"I can still fly, I just have to get out of this trap…"  
Finally Blade felt his mental self slowly giving in, "GAAAAHHH!!!" He screams from frustration and pain as he buckles himself backwards, trying to rip himself away, the trap loosens only for a fraction of second but he wasn't able to rip himself out and it was painful as hell.  
Blade closed his eyes, trying to collect himself again, he took deep shaky breaths, he could feel the air getting colder, there was steam rising from his breaths.  
The helicopter buckled again, this time with all his power, the trap seems to give in a little bit, the chains holding it on the ground seem to come loose somewhat.  
This immediately gives the helicopter a sense of hope, he was sure that if he tried just one more time, he would be free, so he did.  
He powerfully reversed himself backwards, feeling the chain on the trap getting more loose but on a very next second Blade froze like a stone as heard another loud slam under him, near his hind landing gear.  
He felt another wave of sharp excruciating pain going through his body.  
"mmmh…gaahh…." his voice was barely a whisper, his breath got stuck into his throat when he tried to scream.  
The pain was so intense, his whole body froze up and he wasn't able to breathe.  
After few seconds he was able to swallow away that painful lump in his throat.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" he finally screamed, he heard his own voice echoing across the forest, his mind started to get fuzzy, he wasn't sure if it was due to pain, exhaustion or dehydration.  
No matter what it was it wasn't any good.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After another excruciatingly slow hour Blade was barely able to stand, he wanted to lie down so bad, but he could't he would only hurt his trapped, injured landing gear even more, he couldn't pull his wheels in, he was forced to just stand there, on a soft, unstable mossy ground.  
He closed his eyes, he felt his body starting to give in to exhaustion, everything around him started spinning and fogging up.  
But he had to stay awake, he couldn't lay down, he couldn't lose balance, it would only make everything worse.  
It was a long exhausting battle. Blade didn't even hear the Familiar engines of his team mates in a distance. 

"Anything Windlifter?" Dusty's worried voice came through the radio.  
"Negative, I couldn't see anything, he most likely isn't in the forest, if he was we could have seen him at this point."  
There was a certain level of distress in the older helicopter's voice.  
The whole team was out, the checked near the canyon, near the base, even out of the park areas but they couldn't find anything, no signs whatsoever.  
" why isn't he radioing us? Maybe something bad happened to him?" Dusty nearly sobbed.  
Windlifter knew, but he too hoped with his whole heart that Blade was okay. But he wasn't, no matter how he tried to convince himself and others that he was, he knew he wasn't."  
"Dusty we will find him." 

Meanwhile.  
Blade was struggling more and more to stay awake, eventually he fell into some type of halfway uconscious state, he couldn't think, he couldn't keep his eyes open, but he didn't try to lie down either, his mind was a mess, nothing was clear anymore, even when he tried to keep his eyes open, he couldn't really recognize anything around him, everything was too fuzzy, too drowned out, too foggy. He couldn't even think anymore. So he just stood there, half conscious, cold, shaking and in pain.  
Eventually Blade felt something warm softly hitting his face, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
On the trees he could finally see an early morning's sunlight.  
He still couldn't quite process his surroundings clearly, he just stood completely still, having lost all sense of time, he didn't see or notice the sun getting higher and higher.  
He blankly stared at the moss in front of him, trying to pull his mind away from unbearable pain.  
From a distance there was a vehicle closing in on him, Blade could hear someone approaching him, but he didn't really realize it, only when he hear his name being called he slowly reacted.  
"Blade… Blade what are you..oh my… are.. are you okay Balde???"  
Blade was barely able to turn himself, he saw a foggy figure of a white car coming closer.  
The car quality moved to free the hurting helicopter from traps. The car was saying something to him but he could make out a word from it.  
His mind slowly started to clear up while he started to come to realization to who it really was.  
'Cad….' he thought to himself. The same car that had laughed at the loss of his friend many years ago, the one who constantly mocked him and his team, the one who was at fault for the team not having enough money to properly repair the base and their equipment.  
The one who, 'atleast in his eyes' caused Dusty to crash and nearly die.  
Finally Blade felt himself being free from the traps, he moved few inches forward, the feeling of finally being able to move himself was unreal. It was painful but so refreshing, he finally felt his anxiety going back down.  
"Heey Blade, how did you get into those traps in the first place haha?"  
Was that stupid car seriously making fun of him right now??....  
"Cad… who set those up?" Blade growled through his teeth.  
The white Suv faced him, stupidly staring at him. "wait what were you saying Balde?"  
"Who set those up here?" Blade growled, getting already annoyed with the car, deep down he was damn sure it was Cad, who else would be this careless?  
"Well Blade, we have a hunting season right now, we have to control the population of park animals to-"  
"DID YOU PUT THOSE HERE CAD??" Blade finally snapped, he have had enough, he was beyond mad.  
The white Suv gave him a mocking smile.  
"oh Blazin Blade, of course it was me, I am -  
" What the fuck Cad? How could you even be so stup-  
But before Blade could finish this shithead cut in again.  
"WOOW WOWOO Easy now Balde! Is this how you are repaying me for helping you, I could have just as well left you here, what are you going to do about it? You can't do shit Balde" Blade tried to open his mouth to speak again but that chance was quickly taken from him. "if it wasn't for me you could have died, how can a helicopter like you even got into a trap like that!? Aren't you supposed to be flying above them? "  
Blade gave out a loud growl, Cad didn't seem to be phased by this.  
He stared at the exhausted helicopter for a few long moments.  
" Hehe.. You, a rescue helicopter, you couldn't even avoid getting yourself into dangerous situations , not to mention saving yourself from them."  
He then turned around and moved forward towards the road and then stopping again in few meters.  
Blade still stood where he was, eyeing Cad.  
The white SUV turned around again to say the worst thing he could on a moment like this.  
" No wonder Nick is dead, you didn't do anything back then either did you? You just watched as he burned….. You couldn't even save yourself Blade, not to talk about others, admit it."  
To Blade these words cut deeper than any knife ever could.  
He stood completely still, still standing where he was, trying to take in what that stupid car had just told him.  
Cad was already back on the road, he didn't see Blade following him out of the forest, he came to a stop and turned around.  
" Blade are you coming or no-"  
But before he could finish his sentence he saw a helicopter speeding toward him, growling.  
His instincts reacted before he did and he started to reverse away from the helicopter.  
Only a second later Blade was on the road right in front of him, growling.  
"ummm.. Blade…, calm down now.. It was just a joke"  
He could see the helicopter' eyes flash at this. His teeth were bared and there was some type of savage look in his eyes.  
"Cad.. You little fuck.."  
He growled through his teeth,  
"Blade… I'm sorry I didn't mean this.."  
The car cowardly smiled while slowly backing away.  
"You fucking bitch.. You don't care about anyone besides yourself…"  
Cad felt extremely uncomfortable already but his ego didn't let him to give up or apologize. "Blade if it wasn't for me you could have died there" he laughed.  
Blade snarled at that.  
"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THAT TRAP WOULD'T HAVE BEEN THERE!"  
the white car came to a stop, his expression went from scared to cold"  
"Blade… If it wasn't for you Nick would still be alive…"  
He gave another mocking laugh, seeing Blade coming to a stop again.  
"Blade how can you take responsibility of keeping your team safe when you get yourself stuck in an animal trap".  
These last words about Nick were way too much for Blade to handle, without thinking he jumped forward and grabbed the car between his Jaws.  
"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME BLADE GET OFF ME"  
Cad wailed. But Blade didn't make himself care, he violently shook Cad, hitting him against the forest ground and then threw him away, into the woods, against the nearby tree.  
Cad gave out one loud scream before hitting the tree.  
After that he laid down where he was thrown.  
He was completely motionless.  
Blade stared at the car from where he was standing, he had thrown him nearly 10 meters away.  
He wasn't sure what to do, he felt shocked, 'what the hell did I just do…'  
He went closer to the car, he had to check him, something just didn't seem right.  
He didn't saw any signs of breathing, when Blade went even closer he saw a thin line of blood slowly dripping from the car's mouth, his right side was severely dented and there was a bit of fluids on the tree as well.  
Agusta felt fear creeping into him. He knew that wasn't any good, he had to report this, he knew he had to but…  
"no, I can't, I can't turn myself in"  
He silently rolled to the car and stood still, still trying to find any signs of life. None. There was nothing. The hit was so powerful it must have damaged some important internal organs.  
Blade never imaged himself doing what he did next, he gently took the car between his Jaws and started dragging him deeper into the forest, he barely had enough strength to do that, but still, he dragged him deeper and deeper, becoming even more exhausted with every meter.  
When he found himself in a good enough place he started to dig the ground near an old tree.  
He was exhausted but he was also scared.  
He could barely move his body but he had to do that.  
After another torturing hour he had a decently deep hole to hide a car in.  
He then dragged the dead body into the hole and quickly started filling it in, pushing the soil and rocks back there with his nose.  
.  
.  
.  
The car was completely hidden under the ground, of course there was still some DNA laying around, but he could make up a story that they got under an attack of wild animals and he managed to escape.  
Atleast that was the idea.  
He started to make his way out of the forest, toward the base, he couldn't fly anywhere, he was so exhausted, it was already becoming dark again, he was so hungry, thirty tired and his body was acing like mad.


End file.
